Grumpy You
by MyHeartIsABattleField
Summary: Denmark was sitting with his laptop, his heart was pumping wild, of anger, he had a pain right under the heart, no wound or anything there, it just hurt like hell. Just a laptop in front of him with Norway on a chat.
1. Chapter 1

Denmark was sitting with his laptop, his heart was pumping wild, of anger, he had a pain right under the heart, no wound or anything there, it just hurt like hell.  
It had ended in a disastrous, and this time, which had seemed to be lately Norways _new thing._  
It had been Norway that had all of the sudden snapped with out a warning, he had start yelling at Denmark who was sitting quietly with his laptop in front of him, proclaiming stuff against the poor Dane, who had no defend what so ever, it turned to be so bad that Denmark had to block Norway on MSN before something really bad happened.

…..-block-……

Denmark had a weird feeling in his stomach, it was already late and the only thing, that had happened was that Denmark and Norway had been chatting like pals for a while and then Denmark mentioned _Tivoli_. Then _SNAP!_ Norway had acted so weird and all that.

Denmark tried to get the feeling away, he kept telling himself that Norway probably just needed some time alone or Norway just had a bad day, or even _Did I say something/do something that made him angry?_ Denmark truly couldn't find out why his pale all of the suddenly had acted like that, and now for the fifth time in 2 month.

Seriously was Norway such a pussy? Had Prussia tried to cheer Denmark up.  
But nothing helped, Denmark just wanted to stay in bed now, sleep his days away.  
Maybe get the pain under his heart away, but nothing helped.  
He needed to know why Norway had acted the way he had.

Why?  
And why was it only Denmark he was like this for?  
Or was he only like that for Denmark?

Denmark sat up in his bed; it had already been 2 weeks since Norway had snapped.  
Denmark picked up his Nokia phone he had got from Finland last Christmas.  
He dialed Iceland's number first, but when he got to Iceland the only thing the poor kid could say was:

'cough, cough, cough!' and then hang up.

Guess that volcano really did take hard on him, and then Denmark dialled Finlands number.  
But that didn't bring much, course Finland wasn't in contact with Norway for a long time now.  
Denmark signed deep, he picked up the phone and called Sweden,

Oh that bastards voice!  
Right now Denmark would just yell at him, but he calmed himself and asked if Norway had been talking or acting weird lately.

Sweden said that he had seen Norway in his garden looking like he was ill or something but nothing ells.

Denmark was about to dial England when his phone start ringing.  
It was from Spain, Denmark picked up and then he had a crying matador on the line.  
It turned out that Norway had also snapped at poor Spain.

Denmark sat down tried to comfort the crying nation on the line.

In the end Denmark and Spain start hanging out more often.  
And in the very end Denmark and Spain had forgotten grumpy Norway who no one could tell why had snapped such, but surely Norway also kept himself away from the others, so the rumours start spreading, even though Denmark tried to stop them, they ended up to be around the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for bad writting skills I am dyslexic.

This story is based on true event.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks now.  
No one had heard from the grumpy Norway not even Iceland.  
Poor Iceland still coughed and had a hard time to breathe.

Denmark was in his basement, for the first time in 3 years Denmark actually went to the basement to clean it.  
He had the dust sucker with and a bowl of hot soap water.

Denmarks long piece of hair kept getting in the way when he bowed over to get the towel in the water.

It annoyed Denmark really bad, so he sat it up in a tiny pony tail, which made him look like Len from Vocaloid a little.

He cleaned, and cleaned, he found old books, old notes, and old pictures.  
He found also one of his old diaries, he opened the book and start reading.

_I don't know what I did to make Norway_ _that mad today, but it must have been really bad, I think I should go say sorry._

Denmark looked at the other notes and books and now he remembered.  
It was not the first time Norway had acted like that.

'Guess you never change huh?' Denmark mumbled.

He then went outside to take a walk, just to get ride of the thoughts that hunted him now.  
He relived some memories in some of the old streets of Copenhagen.  
Some were good some were bad, and some were really bad.

Denmark stood in front of Tivolis gate, he opened it slowly and went inside closed it behind him.  
It was early spring, Tivoli was still closed but that would not be for more then a few weeks now.

Denmark took a deep breath, inhaled the sweet smell of Tivoli.  
Denmark walked down to the big scene, he remembered the first time Norway had snapped.  
It was right here, in front of so many Danes that Denmark still felt embraced about it.

Why Norway had snapped that time Denmark didn't know.  
He then walked to the rollercoaster Norway had as favourite.  
_Den flyvende kuffert_, also here Denmark remembered something.  
A secret memory between him and Norway.

His phone ringed, he looked at the screen,  
It was Norway that was calling Denmark, Denmark picked it up.

'Hej?'

'Denmark?' the voice on the line was as cold as it always was.

'Yeah that's me' Denmark responds not cheerful as he normally was.

'…were are you? Do you have time for a meeting?'

'I am in Tivoli and sure were?'

'I am waiting at Langlinje' then Norway hang up.

Denmark hang up, shaked his head and went to his car to drive to langlinje.  
When he came there he could see Norway was sitting at the spot were the little mermaid normally would be, Denmark walked up behind Norway, he didn't smile, he was quiet and what people would say _Not himself_.

Norway stood up and turned to look at Denmark, it surprised Norway a little to see Denmark like that.

'Nå?' Denmark then said looking more and more like iron.

'Nå?...I wanted to apologize' Norway said with a stern voice.

'Oh really? Well then begin' Denmark crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't feel happy about this, actually he wanted to leave right this instantly.

It shocked Norway a little, the way Denmark acted was not normal and he had never seen him act like this before, well never toward Norway.

'Okay…I am sorry for acting like that, it won't happen again' Norway said it so easily and cold that even if he had meant it no one would have believed him.

'Oh really? Well' Denmark came closer, which maked Norway a little nervous so he stepped one step back.

'I'm tired, I'm so angry With you, Your not gonna change, I see who you really are'

Norway swallowed in shock, he didn't know this Denmark.

'You'r promises are all played out Norway' Denmarks voice was cold and it had a darkness in it.

'I am tired of being toyed around, your not going to change not a bid!' Denmark shook his head.

Norway kept the mask of _I don't care_ up. But it died in one second.

'I realized for a little time ago' Denmarks eyes was locked to Norways, it made Norway shiver how cold Denmark seemed.

'what did you realize?' Norway asked also keeping his stern voice and face.

_'I realized I don't need you'_ Denmark turned around and walked back to his car leaving Norway behind.

Norway stood there watched how is former friend left in his car, first when there was no one around.

First there Norway could feel something warm run down his cheeks, he shivered when his hand went to touch the wet warm tears that floated down his cheeks, he first didn't know why he cried until the episode repeated itself in his mind.

Denmark drove fast home, almost to fast, he went in door and slammed the door shut.  
He ran up stairs start destroying everything that had a memory from Norway in it.

'I TREATED YOU THE BEST I COULD!' Denmark ripped pages out of books, broke tree beer glasses he had got from Norway.

'You've got your wish, you've worn me down!' Denmark tripped over some of the destroyed books and felt onto the ground. His nose start bleeding, maybe it was broken but right now he didn't care.

He could feel how his stomach twisted, and how all the tears he had kept in start to show in his eyes.

He didn't want to cry, but it was already too late, the wooden floor was wet from blood and tears.  
Denmark tried not to sound or look sillier then he already did.  
But it was to late he sobbed and the tears ran fast down.

He had ended a friendship.  
No for him it had been more.  
It had been a lifetime friend that he had lost.  
And it was not because of a other nation had invade, nor was it because Norway had stopped to exist, No Denmark had just ended the friendship as fast as it had started.

It had been 2 weeks now.  
No one had heard from the grumpy Norway not even Iceland.  
Poor Iceland still coughed and had a hard time to breathe.

Denmark was in his basement, for the first time in 3 years Denmark actually went to the basement to clean it.  
He had the dust sucker with and a bowl of hot soap water.

Denmarks long piece of hair kept getting in the way when he bowed over to get the towel in the water.

It annoyed Denmark really bad, so he sat it up in a tiny pony tail, which made him look like Len from Vocaloid a little.

He cleaned, and cleaned, he found old books, old notes, and old pictures.  
He found also one of his old diaries, he opened the book and start reading.

_I don't know what I did to make Norway_ _that mad today, but it must have been really bad, I think I should go say sorry._

Denmark looked at the other notes and books and now he remembered.  
It was not the first time Norway had acted like that.

'Guess you never change huh?' Denmark mumbled.

He then went outside to take a walk, just to get ride of the thoughts that hunted him now.  
He relived some memories in some of the old streets of Copenhagen.  
Some were good some were bad, and some were really bad.

Denmark stood in front of Tivolis gate, he opened it slowly and went inside closed it behind him.  
It was early spring, Tivoli was still closed but that would not be for more then a few weeks now.

Denmark took a deep breath, inhaled the sweet smell of Tivoli.  
Denmark walked down to the big scene, he remembered the first time Norway had snapped.  
It was right here, in front of so many Danes that Denmark still felt embraced about it.

Why Norway had snapped that time Denmark didn't know.  
He then walked to the rollercoaster Norway had as favourite.  
_Den flyvende kuffert_, also here Denmark remembered something.  
A secret memory between him and Norway.

His phone ringed, he looked at the screen,  
It was Norway that was calling Denmark, Denmark picked it up.

'Hej?'

'Denmark?' the voice on the line was as cold as it always was.

'Yeah that's me' Denmark responds not cheerful as he normally was.

'…were are you? Do you have time for a meeting?'

'I am in Tivoli and sure were?'

'I am waiting at Langlinje' then Norway hang up.

Denmark hang up, shaked his head and went to his car to drive to langlinje.  
When he came there he could see Norway was sitting at the spot were the little mermaid normally would be, Denmark walked up behind Norway, he didn't smile, he was quiet and what people would say _Not himself_.

Norway stood up and turned to look at Denmark, it surprised Norway a little to see Denmark like that.

'Nå?' Denmark then said looking more and more like iron.

'Nå?...I wanted to apologize' Norway said with a stern voice.

'Oh really? Well then begin' Denmark crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't feel happy about this, actually he wanted to leave right this instantly.

It shocked Norway a little, the way Denmark acted was not normal and he had never seen him act like this before, well never toward Norway.

'Okay…I am sorry for acting like that, it won't happen again' Norway said it so easily and cold that even if he had meant it no one would have believed him.

'Oh really? Well' Denmark came closer, which maked Norway a little nervous so he stepped one step back.

'I'm tired, I'm so angry With you, Your not gonna change, I see who you really are'

Norway swallowed in shock, he didn't know this Denmark.

'You'r promises are all played out Norway' Denmarks voice was cold and it had a darkness in it.

'I am tired of being toyed around, your not going to change not a bid!' Denmark shook his head.

Norway kept the mask of _I don't care_ up. But it died in one second.

'I realized for a little time ago' Denmarks eyes was locked to Norways, it made Norway shiver how cold Denmark seemed.

'what did you realize?' Norway asked also keeping his stern voice and face.

_'I realized I don't need you'_ Denmark turned around and walked back to his car leaving Norway behind.

Norway stood there watched how is former friend left in his car, first when there was no one around.

First there Norway could feel something warm run down his cheeks, he shivered when his hand went to touch the wet warm tears that floated down his cheeks, he first didn't know why he cried until the episode repeated itself in his mind.

Denmark drove fast home, almost to fast, he went in door and slammed the door shut.  
He ran up stairs start destroying everything that had a memory from Norway in it.

'I TREATED YOU THE BEST I COULD!' Denmark ripped pages out of books, broke tree beer glasses he had got from Norway.

'You've got your wish, you've worn me down!' Denmark tripped over some of the destroyed books and felt onto the ground. His nose start bleeding, maybe it was broken but right now he didn't care.

He could feel how his stomach twisted, and how all the tears he had kept in start to show in his eyes.

He didn't want to cry, but it was already too late, the wooden floor was wet from blood and tears.  
Denmark tried not to sound or look sillier then he already did.  
But it was to late he sobbed and the tears ran fast down.

He had ended a friendship.  
No for him it had been more.  
It had been a lifetime friend that he had lost.  
And it was not because of a other nation had invade, nor was it because Norway had stopped to exist, No Denmark had just ended the friendship as fast as it had started.


	3. Chapter 3

April  
May  
June

The weeks passed slow, and even though June was a good time for the Dane, it seemed that it would be as gloomy as the last 2 months.

Denmark sat with his laptop in front of him, when a messenger popped up.

_Gilbert send you a mail_

Denmark clicked on the mail to make it pop up so he could read it.  
But instead of text there was a movie fill in the mail.

Denmark clicked it, he had nothing better to do it was a boring day.

_click_

a loud and happy german popped up in the video.

'Ooooooi Denmmaaaark!' Gilbert ran a little away from the camera showing England in the background.

'Congrat! You old man!' he then yelled waving with a mini Danish paper flag.  
England hold a little flag as well waving it, Denmarks eyes widened a little.  
It was his birthday! He had forgot his own birthday.

England and Prussia was both in the video singing _happy birthday_ and then the video ended.  
Denmark sat in silent for a while, then he start laughing, but it stopped again.

The whole day nations phoned him wished him a good birthday, even Sweden and Iceland had phoned.

The only person who didn't was Norway.

Summer. Denmark loved this time of there year.  
That meant tourism and a lot to do.

But this year was slightly different; the tourism was lower then normal, probably because _the little mermaid_ was at Chinas place this summer.

Even though, Denmark had said no, and the Danes had said no, even though that _the little mermaid_ went to China.

Denmark had decided that it was time for some time out from stressed capital.  
He wanted to take a tour around every part of Denmark, mostly to clear his mind, and to check up on everything. and it would be a good time too do.  
Denmark went to his _pearl_.  
_Bornholm_ the tiny little island, Denmark had proclaimed that his hat was _Bornholm_.  
Just to be laughed at, well if Sweden could say _Scania_ was his glasses then Denmark could say that _Bornholm_ was Denmarks hat.

The little island was beautiful at this time of the year.  
_Hammershus_ was beautiful even if it was a ruin now.

Denmark walked around the forest on _Bornholm_.  
Much he didn't expect to see, but to see a puffin that was new.

'……' Denmark stared at the bird in disbelief.

_A puffin with a red bow? Here?_ Denmark thought, but then the puffin flied up and sat on Denmarks shoulder, first Denmark thought it wanted to be friends, just for a brief moment.  
Few seconds later the puffin pecked him in the head.

'Arg! Av Av Av!!!' Denmark yelled waving wildly his arms around in the air, the puffin flew of in a direction up the hill.

'Din LILLE!!....!' Denmark ran after the puffin, red in the face of anger.

The puffin flew over to a younger boy with silver white hair and sat on his head.  
Denmark was right behind them.

'Iceland?' Denmark panted, the sweat dripped down to the sand on the beach, that damn puffin had made him run up the hill just to run down it later.

Iceland it was indeed, he stood up and looked at Denmark.

'Hej Danmark' he said with a little nod.

Denmark didn't believe what he saw, Iceland was in a t-shirt and a pair of bathing tucks, and flip-flops, never had Denmark seen the younger nation in such relaxed cloth.

'Ice? Hva faaaaand?' Denmark grinned wide, he had forgot everything about the puffin.

'Er du også her?' The Dane asked giving a friendly clap on Icelands shoulder.

Even though the clap had been gentl and friendly it was enough to make Iceland cough a little.

'Please Danmark, I prefer to Speak English around other nations' Iceland said a little stern but more lighten then what his _brother_ would ever do.

'Oh well' Denmark cleared his throat and ruffled though his spiky blonde hair.

Iceland nodded slightly, he was so weak and had a lot of problems not doubt about that.  
But when Denmark looked at Iceland now, he looked like he could fight, which he could.

Denmark remember once Iceland had hit him so hard, in the face that he had broken his jaw by it.  
_Oh well~_ Denmark thought and smiled at Iceland warm.

Iceland raised an eyebrow in confusion, he didn't ask why Denmark smiled, and well he didn't talk that much with people.

Denmark rubbed his jaw, which woke the memories for them both more up.

Viking time, Iceland had found a bottle of _mjød_ and thought it was water.  
Oh the boy spitted it out again though, but when Denmark tried to put half drunk Iceland to bed before Norway found out, Iceland had rushed up and hit with a tight hard fist Denmark right in the jaw. Iceland got grounded by it, and Denmark got nursed by Sweden, _which Denmark still thought was cruel._

'Danmark?' Iceland poked Denmarks jaw.

Denmark blinked twice and looked at Iceland.  
_Such a little shortly_ Denmark thought with a giggle.  
But he stopped when a too well known voice yelled for Iceland to come.  
Iceland said goodbye fast to Denmark and ran past Denmark.

Denmark stood still, he knew who it was, right behind him was that person he had called best friend since childhood that Norwegian was on _Bornholm_.

Denmark didn't turn around, too look, he just walked up the beach away from them.  
He didn't want to stay here now he knew _he_ was there.  
But the plane he had paid for first left in 3 days.  
He went to his hotel room; he went up the stairs just in time.  
A few minutes later Norway and Iceland came in to the same hotel.

_Fuck_ Denmark thought, but he just walked into his room and locked the door.  
No fucking way he would have a bad vacation, he signed deep when he jumped on the bed.

_Why did Norway have to be here?_ his heart start beating faster and the pain returned right under the heart, he wished that it would stop.

But it didn't, it never did.

The 3 days went with visiting places and eating a lot of ice cream.  
Denmark loved _krølle bølle_ Ice cream, it was only to get on _Bornholm_.

He was sitting on the beach with his feats in the water, the water was never really warm, but it was pleasant.  
He licked his ice cream, the taste was good, he then remembered that Sweden was crazy about _krølle bølle_

'Fufufu' Denmark took his phone up and dialled a number.

_Tuuuud, tuuuud, tuuuuuud_

It got picked up.

'MoiMoi~ Tino Speaking' the voice was happy and rather girly in Denmarks mind.

'Hi Tino! Denmark here!' Denmark grinned.

'Oh Hi Denmark~ what can I do for you today? Also enjoying your vacation?' Finland was probably outside, course Sealand was in the background.

'Just hand over the phone to Berwald, and yes I think it will get a lot better now' Denmark said with a wide evil smirk, if Finland could have seen Denmarks face he would probably not have done it, but he handed over the cell phone to Su-san with a happy _'Denmark want to talk with you Su-san~'_

before Sweden could even responds a loud moan came though the phone, making Swedens face flush in a shade red as Denmarks flag.

'nnnngh~ Suuu-saaaaan~ guees what I am doooing right nooow~' Denmark said with small moans and loud licks into the phone.

Su-san shivered and almost wanted to trow the phone away.  
But instead he walked a little away with Hana-chan(the dog) so Tino and Sealand couldn't hear him.

'You are jerking of, Denmark for the last time I don't swing that way' if Denmark could see Sweden he had laughed, Tino and Sealand both laughed though they could see Su-sans movement.  
Hana-chan looked confused at her ovner. Su-san had in that moment he said _swing_ moved his hips like a belly dancer.

'Perkle I wished I had recorded that' Finland said snapping his fingers.

'Ahaha….Noooo~' Denmark responds.

Sweden signed deep and then took a _deep_ breath.  
'Okay Denmark….what are you doing?'

Oh he wished to see the face of Sweden so badly now.  
'I am eating Ice cream~'  
'So?'

'A special Ice cream' Denmarks voice got more teasing.

Sweden signed once again 'what Ice cream?' he then asked.

'Krølle bølle Ice cream' Denmark said.

Sweden almost dropped the phone, with an angry face.

'Come Peter lets go get an Ice cream'

'YAY!'

Sweden hang up fast, and ran over to Finland and Sealand.  
In the other end Denmark was laughing so hard is eyes watered.

**end of a random chapter 3 (will be more drama in part 4)**


End file.
